King Neptune
King Neptune was the grandfather of King Triton. He was also the father of Poseidon, and the great-grandfather of Ariel. He was the first King/God of the Sea. His character is based on Oceanus and Neptune, the two sea gods. Oceanus was the uncle of Poseidon, in some myths. History King Neptune is holding court at the bottom of the ocean, being entertained by his various sea creature subjects. His favorites are a gaggle of mermaids (all brunettes with the exception of a single strawberry-blond) who appear hand-sized next to the larger-than-life king. Once dismissed from the king's presence, the mermaids surface to lounge on a rock and relax. They are spotted by a band of lecherous pirates who attempt to capture them using a lasso. The mermaids all escape apart from the strawberry blonde who is lassoed and pulled onto the ship of jeering pirates. The frightened young mermaid is then attacked by the cruel pirates, jumping on her and pulling her hair, though she does a good job of fending them of. Enraged that one of his most beloved subjects has been taken hostage and suffering, King Neptune launches an assault on the pirates and a fantastic naval battle ensues. The sea creatures work together to mimic such war machines as airplanes and bombs, submarine torpedoes, and other such modern equipment. During the attack one pirate drags the mermaid and puts her into a treasure chest to keep as a valuable. The pirates do a fair job of fending off their attackers, so Neptune rises to the surface and summons a storm while stirring up huge whirlpools with his trident. In the end, he jumps on top of the pirate ship, plunging it straight to the bottom of the ocean. There is no trace of the pirates except a single chest that begins to jump around on its own. The ginger mermaid pops out of it, decked in gold and pearls. Her friends hurry to festoon themselves with jewelry and they perform another beautiful water ballet for King Neptune's pleasure. He is rather nasty at times, and laughs cruelly when he kills the pirates, and mentions, "My fish must obey my will or die...." Fandom The Little Mermaid IV: Beneath the Sea In the first of the fandom Little Mermaid Films, Neptune visits Atlantis. He mentions whether they've found his son Poseidon yet. Also, he doesn't like Eric, and says to Ariel, "Not a good choice, my dear. Rubbish, he is. Bothero!" In the end, he becomes angry at his grandson, and says: "I'm going to take back the sea from you, grandson! You're too irresponsible!" Triton and Neptune have a big fight, and Hades, an old god with white fiery hair and a cane and glasses appears. He tries to keep the war going on, so more people die, but Ariel stands up to Neptune and Hades, and Eric does, too. They agree to stop fighting, and Hades goes off to sulk. Neptune grudgingly admits to Ariel about Eric, 'Not such a bad chap after all". Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains